Please don't involve real people in your delusions.
Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa) is Kamen Rider Decade (仮面ライダーディケイド Kamen Raidā Dikeido, Masked Rider Decade), who is the main protagonist and eponymous character of the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Decade. He's one of the Kamen Riders debuting in DZ2K19. He also makes an appearance in Story Mode, where his world is under attack by the Mishima Zaibatsu. Personality Tsukasa is a hypocritical and self-righteous young man who does not know much about his past. He has a strong desire to "catch the world" using his photos, but they never develop well and have been shown to foreshadow events, acting as a sign to show that he does not belong to the world he is in. As Decade, he was seen as an agent of destruction, usually being called "the devil", a rumor spread by Narutaki, who believes Tsukasa does not belong in any world. He is quite cocky as he often taunts people from time to time. Before the start of his series, it seemed as the leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa was a ruthless and unforgiving man who easily tortured and killed people with little to no remorse as hinted through other's dialogue. As Tsukasa travels between dimensions, his clothing changes to suit the Rider's World, including some accouterments similar in color to his camera and Decade. He also exhibits some prior knowledge or a talent necessary to his quest in the Rider's Worlds he enters. Some examples are his knowledge of the Gurongi language in Kuuga's World and his enrollment as a student in Faiz's World. He has also mentioned before that he is capable of doing anything except for taking photos. He also tends to tell American jokes from time to time that sometimes scares others. Despite having these less than admirable traits, Tsukasa isn't all bad as he tries to save the innocents as Decade. He also taught all the A.R versions of the Main Riders a valuable lesson while learning a lesson or two himself. He also seems to care for the people close to him as he saved his sister from Tsukikage's influence. He was also the one who helped give Shotaro closure as well as helped Haruto when he was in doubt. Before a climatic battle begins, Tsukasa answers a major villain's demand for his identity by saying that he is "Just a passing-through Kamen Rider, remember that!" (通り過がりの仮面ライダーだ、覚えておけ！ Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da, oboeteoke!). Tsukasa uses a "Decade Pink" Blackbird Fly 135 Twin-lens Reflex Camera. History Early LifeEdit Ten years before the start of the series, Tsukasa's parents died and he was left with the Kadoya family butler, Tsukikage, to raise his younger sister, Sayo. Because she was afraid to go outside, she discovered the ability to open up dimensional walls. Tsukasa took advantage of this and he discovered he could do it as well and used this ability to explore different worlds, while she stayed cooped up in her room. In his teens, he was appointed Grand Leader of Dai-Shocker and accepted the position because as Sayo explained in the movie, he thought "it would be fun". After being given the Rider Booker and DecadeDriver, he set off to subjugate the Riders in all the different A.R. Worlds one year before the start of the series. The shock of traveling through the A.R. Worlds caused him to lose his memories and he wound up in an A.R. World where Natsumi Hikari lived with her Grandfather without any memories of his history, other than how to fight and that he was sure it was not 'his' World. Becoming DecadeEdit When Tsukasa is confronted by Natsumi over the photos he has taken, the two get separated by a dimensional barrier that sends Natsumi into an unstable pocket dimension where she flees for her life from various kaijinbefore finding the Decadriver from her dreams. While looking for her, Tsukasa encounters Wataru Kurenai, who calls him "Decade". Wataru tells him today is the day his world will end, and that he is needed to protect it. After finding Natsumi, Tsukasa uses the Kamen Ride Cards to assume the forms of Kabuto, Faiz and Hibiki to deal with groups of Worm, Orphnoch and Makamou. Confused by both his actions and the cards' powers fading, Tsukasa takes Natsumi and returns to their world as it is being destroyed by the various monsters. When time suddenly freezes, Wataru appears, revealing the status of the worlds and assigning Tsukasa the task of traveling to the other worlds to stop the dimensional chaos inflicted on his own world by meeting the Riders of each of the other dimensions while the rest of the Main Riders freeze time in the meanwhile. Rider War (episode) Worlds of the Nine Kamen RidersEdit World of KuugaEdit Starting in the World of Kuuga as a police officer, Tsukasa meets the world's Rider, Yusuke Onodera who battles the Gurongi and learns that that someone is disseminating rumors across the Worlds about him as the Destroyer of Worlds. After reconciling with Yusuke, the two stop the Gurongi N-Gamio-Zeda from taking over the world. The World of Kuuga Transcendence World of KivaEdit At the World of Kiva as a violinist, Tsukasa encounters the young boy Wataru, helping the boy realize his role as King of the Fangire Race to maintain the peaceful coexistence of the human and Fangire races while defeating the Beetle Fangire: Wataru's father and the former King. Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva The Biting King's Qualifications World of RyukiEdit Then at the World of Ryuki, Tsukasa defends the framed Natsumi in a murder case and solves it with the aid of Shinji Tatsumi. The true villain, Kamata is revealed to have been an Undead all along and is taken by Narutaki to the World of Blade after his defeat. Battle Trial: Ryuki World Super Trick of the Real Criminal World of BladeEdit Assuming the role of chief waiter under the BOARD Corporation while being promoted repeatedly, Tsukasa works with Kazuma Kendate to uncover the conspiracy between Kamata and BOARD's CEO, Kamen Rider Chalice, to take over the world through the Joker card which the latter used on himself. After he and Blade work together to defeat the Undead, Tsukasa takes his leave as Kazuma thanks him. Welcome to the Blade Restaurant Blade Blade World of FaizEdit In the World of Faiz as a student of the Smart Brain High School, Tsukasa crosses paths with a man he saw at the World of Blade who knows him, Daiki Kaito. Though Kaito warns him to stay out of his affairs, Tsukasa finds Faiz after confronting the Lucky Clover group, learning that he is Takumi Ogami as he attempts to keep his SB-555B Faiz Driver away from Kaito. Tsukasa later resolves the tension between Takumi and Yuri Tomoda over Takumi's identity, giving Takumi the will to continue protecting the school. Faiz High School's Phantom Thief 555 Faces, 1 Treasure World of AgitoEdit Arriving in the World of Agito as a postman, Tsukasa reads a discard letter meant for Shouichi Ashikawa, making it his goal to protect Ashikawa from the Unknown for the sake of Toko Yashiro, the writer of the letter. With Yusuke's help, Tsukasa succeeds in having Shouichi achieve the necessary state of mind needed to complete his evolution to Agito before reuniting him with Yashiro. Reunion: Project Agito Awakening: Tornado of Souls World of Den-OEdit Upon arriving in the World of Den-O, Tsukasa becomes Den-O under the possession of an Imagin, before forcing him into Yusuke's body. Here, he learns that some unknown force is changing the past as he is fought by the other Taros possessing Natsumi's body who believe Decade to be the source. Learning the Imagin possessing Yusuke is named Momotaros, Tsukasa finds him and helps him regain his physical form as they defeat the Alligator Imagin. Believing their adventures with Den-O to be over, only to learn the identity of the true culprits for Den-O World's time distortions, they prepare to travel to the World of Kabuto until the Swan Imagin Sieg comes into the Hikari Studio with a manuscript showing a battle at Onigashima. Super Den-O Beginning Here Comes Super Momotaros! With Sieg's help, Tsukasa and company travel with the DenLiner crew back in time to fight the Oni Rider Brothers, Mimihiko and Kuchihiko, before returning to the present time in the World of Kabuto. Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship World of KabutoEdit In the role of a ZECTrooper, after witnessing TheBee and Gattack's fight against a Worm, Tsukasa brings Arata to the Photo Studio where he finds a Salis Worm that had mimicked him. After the impostor is exposed, the Worm is killed by Kabuto when it attempted to kill a girl named Mayu whose brother was believed to have been killed by Kabuto. Although it seemed that TheBee's user, Sou Otogiri, is her brother, Tsukasa felt something was not right. After learning that Mayu herself is a Worm, both his meeting with Grandma and learning the full nature of the Kabuto Capture Plan allow him to get the full story. Arriving to Mayu's aid, Tsukasa helps Kabuto, Mayu's real brother Souji, in defeating Otogiri in his true identity, the Phylloxera Worm. After bringing Mayu back to her Grandma and giving Daiki a vial of pepper as a "treasure", Tsukasa begins the journey into the final world, the World of Hibiki. Warning: Kabuto Running Amok The Grandma Way of Taste World of HibikiEdit In the World of Hibiki, Tsukasa meets and encounters an Oni in training named Asumu. From there, believed to be the Great Master of Ongekidō (音撃道 Ongekidō) style, Tsukasa meets the three masters of the Ongekidō Styles before being pulled into a ploy by Daiki to rob the two Oni masters Ibuki and Zanki, worsening when they are attacked by the Makamou Gyuki until Akira and Todoroki drive the beast off. Supporting their intent to end the rivalry among their schools, Tsukasa convinces Ibuki and Zanki to pass the torch. Tsukasa later offers his aid to Asumu after he became the new Hibiki thanks to Daiki, whom he still acknowledged as a thief and nothing more. Idle Hibiki Ending Journey Visiting the Other WorldsEdit World of NegativesEdit With the journey over, Tsukasa and the others of the Hikari Studio return to what appears to be Natsumi's world to find it back to normal as if it was not plagued by the monsters. Despite being in a perfect world that he has earned, according to Otoya Kurenai, it is revealed that it is only a parallel version of their own world where the monsters have taken over and killed all but a few humans. After being tested by Otoya, Tsukasa gains the K-Touch after turning down Otoya's offer to live in a world of lies, using Decade's Complete Form to combat the Dark Riders. Tsukasa defeats Ryuga, Orga and Dark Kabuto with the finisher of Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster and Kabuto Hyper. Knowing that their journey is not really over, after Natsumi drops the next background the Hikari Studio group heads to the next world, Kaito's homeworld. The Nega-World's Dark Riders The Walking All-Rider Album World of DiendEdit Arriving in the World of Diend, he finds himself in the role of a salary man selling products to the society until he encounters Shin and Haruka, Kamen Riders Lance and Larc, fighting a Darkroach. He learns that Daiki is the lackey of the evil Fourteen who brainwashed the inhabitants of the World of Diend to believe that Kamen Riders are evil, having unknowingly given up his brother to Fourteen. He and Daiki team up to defeat Fourteen to free all those who have been brainwashed, leaving only Daiki's brother Junichi, Kamen Rider Glaive, who was not brainwashed but accepting of Fourteen's peaceful world. He teaches the two brothers that they have to protect each other, no matter what, before heading off to the next world, one which he has no knowledge of at all. Wanted: Diend End of Diend World of ShinkengerEdit In the guise of a kuroko with a strange card in hand, Tsukasa learns that his lack of knowledge is due to the world not having any Kamen Riders as he witnesses the Shinkengers drive off the Nanashi. Curious about them, Tsukasa uses his guise to learn more about them and their world before fighting the Ayakashi Chinomanako who stole the Diendriver from Daiki. He realizes that the monster is the reason why he is in this world as Chinomanako escapes and becomes the world's first Kamen Rider. He attempts to fight the Chinomanako but is stopped by Narutaki saying that his actions will only bring doom to the world. After being given the advice to do the right thing by Hikoma Kusakabe, Decade later helps the Shinkengers with the card revealing to be the Rekka Daizantou which he uses to destroy Chinomanako alongside Shinken Red using the Blade Blade. As Tsukasa and Yusuke are welcomed home by Eijiro and Natsumi, assuring Tsukasa that the photo studio is his home no matter what, they enter a new A.R. World. The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai Heretic Rider, Go Forth! World of Black RXEdit Entering the World of BLACK RX, receiving another card and being mistaken as Joe the Haze when he changes clothes, Tsukasa is attacked by Schwarian and his Chap minions while meeting Kotaro Minami himself. Decade then finds out that Dai-Shocker is in this world planning to conquer it. Decade teams up with RX to help fend off the assault on this world. Eventually the Security Chief of Dai-Shocker, Apollo Geist drains Natsumi's life through his Perfector ending up in a hospital and Tsukasa desperate to revive her. Decade learns of Apollo Geist and the Perfector from Kaito and goes off to find him, but Kaito also has his agenda of retrieving the device. Decade, with assistance from RX, battles Geist but Guy leaves through a dimension wall. Tsukasa follows him in pursuit but ends up in Kamen Rider BLACK's World with no way out. RX! Dai-Shocker Attack World of BlackEdit BLACK attacks Decade after he mistakes him for RX's Kotaro Minami. Decade refuses to fight and Diend appears to stop BLACK with Femme's power. They retreat and Decade continues his search for Guy. As Ryuki he fights him and saves a child, gaining BLACK's trust in the process and teaming up with him. They come across Geist and the newly recruited Schwarian, although Guy escapes through a dimensional wall. BLACK uses "King Stone Flash" to help Tsukasa get back to RX's world through the wall. Decade re-encounters the RX Kotaro and finds Guy. His card is revealed to be a Kamen Rider BLACK card but Diend uses it instead and the two Kotaros transform and fight Geist and Schwarian. Decade is able to get the Perfector but Diend steals it and runs away. Decade then destroys Schwarian with Agito's powers while the two BLACKs force Geist into retreating. At the hospital Kaito hands over the Perfector, saying that there are other treasures that he has already taken from this world and there are always more to get from other worlds. Kaito takes his leave telling Tsukasa to save his friend. Decade uses the Perfector to drain part of his life and implant it into Natsumi reviving her. Before leaving, Tsukasa tells Kotaro that Joe the Haze is helping his counterpart. But Kotaro is not saddened by it, knowing that Joe will be with him in spirit. The gang returns to the photo studio where the next world is waiting. Black × Black RX World of AmazonEdit When Tsukasa enters Amazon's world he immediately assumes the mantle of a baseball player and receives yet another card. He immediately sees that Dai-Shocker has taken over this world and is attacked by some of the monsters from different worlds. Amazon appears suddenly and helps Decade fight them but before a finishing blow could be done the people intervened convinced by Dai-Shocker that riders are destroyers forcing them to retreat. They run into Kaito again where he explains his plan to steal Amazon's GiGi armlet's counterpart, the GaGa armlet which is unfortunately owned by the Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil, Dai-Shocker's designated ruler of the World of Amazon. Llumu sends out Masahiko Okamura to reveal the Rider's location by faking an attack by the Dai-Shocker foot soldiers and gaining their trust. Apollo Geist appears once more fighting Decade demanding his Perfector but Decade destroys it instead. The fight goes on until Masahiko steals the GiGi armlet after Dai-Shocker turns on him. With Dai-Shocker now aware of where the Riders might go the gang goes to a nurse's office at Shocker School where Tsukasa finds a picture of Masahiko and his family before his father passed away. They are then driven off by Masahiko's older sister and the Dai-Shocker foot soldiers. They quickly come up with a plan to retrieve the GiGi armlet after Masahiko turned it over to them and was put up to be the first in the Humanity-to-Monster Project. He is saved by Tsukasa and Yusuke in disguise as foot soldiers and explains what happened. As they go out and retrieve the GiGi Armlet Amazon joins the fight against Llumu Qhimil, while Diend successfully obtains the GaGa Armlet during the battle. However this is short-lived as Tsukasa uses the armlet for himself through the use of his new card until giving it to Amazon who delivers the final blow to Llumu with Super Big Slice. Amazon is then adopted into Masahiko's family and the gang returns to the photo shop to find Diend sitting there and he proposes that he go with them. Amazon, Friend The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy World of DecadeEdit The Hikari Family Studio ends up in a world which is discovered to be Tsukasa's home world, the World of Decade, where Tsukasa meets his sister Sayo Kadoya and starts a tournament to find the strongest Rider to save the world after hearing he must be the one to do so by Nobuhiko Tsukikage, Sayo's butler. Tsukasa wins and it is revealed that he was the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker. But the victory is short lived as Nobuhiko is revealed to be Shadow Moon and Sayo as Priestess Bishium takes control of Yusuke through the Stone of Earth to attack Tsukasa as part of revenge for abandoning her, despite not knowing the truth. Tsukasa is left alone as even his friends abandoned him. He is later encountered by Joji Yuki a former scientist for Dai-Shocker that wanted payback by Tsukasa for doing said punishment to him. Later he realizes that Tsukasa is no longer affiliated with Dai-Shocker and fights Dai-Shocker as Riderman as Tsukasa moves away. Tsukasa joins in the fight against Dai-Shocker starting with the fight against General Jark. He and all of the Kamen Riders from the Showa and Heisei Era fight Dai-Shocker destroying Ambassador Hell and Doctor Shinigami as Garagaranda and Ikadevil respectively. Later Decade fights the Bishium-controlled Kuuga Rising Ultimate but realizing he's talking with his sister, he convinces Sayo that Nobuhiko is only using her to further his goals. Sayo knowing the error of her ways destroys the Stone of Earth, freeing Yusuke. With the stone destroyed Shadow Moon fights Decade and Kuuga Rising Ultimate overpowering them until Double shows up and flings him to Dai-Shocker's castle. Tsukasa along with all of the other riders destroy Shadow Moon with the All Rider Kick. After Shadow Moon and the castle is destroyed, King Dark appears. Diend summons J and uses the Decade Final Form Ride to turn Decade into the Jumbo Decadriver and turns J into Decade Complete Jumbo Formation destroying King Dark. Tsukasa later makes amends with Sayo and leaves with the Hikari Studio. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker The Rider War Breaks Out The Hikari Studio heads to the next world which will be the site where all the riders are supposed to be; "The Rider War World". It is the same place that Natsumi saw when she had her dream about the war. The Rider War World is Decade's undoing as he witnesses both Kamen Riders Blade and Kiva lead Rider armies against each other. Tsukasa and Yusuke try to keep both sides from killing each other and find that the Fangire Queen, Yuki, has married Guy who becomes Super Apollo Geist. With this new enemy Tsukasa destroys Yuki with Ryuki Survive's abilities and the rest of the Fangire and Undead armies with help from Kazuma Kendate and Wataru. Unfortunately Super Apollo Geist uses his powers to make the worlds merge with Kazuma and Garren disappearing and Geist kidnaps Natsumi. He is then confronted by Kazuma Kenzaki, the original Kamen Rider Blade. Decade finally finds out why the worlds are merging and it is because of Decade himself. Kenzaki tranforms and assumes King Form, Decade is quickly defeated. Decade returns to the photo studio injured and finds out that every picture he took in the other worlds are completely blank because they are nearly gone. Decade heads out to follow Kiva-la and is confronted by Hibiki and Kiva who fight him. The two Riders were talked into helping Kenzaki save their own worlds. Kuuga saves Decade while he deals with Geist. Decade catches up to Geist who has brought back all the different monsters he fought in the different worlds. Decade is quickly overwhelmed by too many enemies but with Kuuga, Hibiki, Kiva, and Diend he manages to drive the creatures back. Decade immediately fights Geist who has become very powerful with his super mode. Diend hands Decade his Kamen Ride Card and with the power of Diend the two annihilate Geist. Decade is exhausted and collapses with Kiva and Hibiki finally fading away because their worlds no longer exist. Decade is taken to the place where it all started the place where he met the original Wataru. Wataru explains that Tsukasa messed up his job and says that he and the others will fight him as he transforms into Kiva. Decade is again transported to the War world where the original Riders appear and Kuuga becoming Ultimate Form to fight Decade due to Kiva-la. Diend aims his gun directly at Decade's head at point blank range. With that th Other Appearances Kamen Rider RWBY Tsukasa is one of the six main protagonists in the series. Disaster of the Vytal Festival Tsukasa knows about Ozpin's plan to lure Cinder out. (TO BE ADDED) Road of Unexplained Truths Frustrated with Ruby's defiance of being a Kamen Rider, Tsukasa answered Sento's call for help. DZ2K19 Overall: 87 Rival: Bray Wyatt Reason: ? Trivia * Despite being the hero and protagonist of Decade, Tsukasa may be considered as a villain considering that he was the one that destroyed most of the Heisei 1 Riders, giving him the name: Destroyer of Worlds. However, since Wizard, he plays a heroic role. That would mean that he's Neutral. * Tsukasa is one of three Kamen Riders that can go back in time. The other is Sougo Tokiwa, aka Kamen Rider Zi-O and Geiz Myokouin, aka Kamen Rider Geiz. * Tsukasa is the last Kamen Rider from the first Heisei phase, which led to the second Heisei phase, where Shotaro and Phillip are the first ones by technicality. * Tsukasa is one of five Kamen Riders to appear outsider of the Kamen Rider franchise. The other two are Momotaros, Shinji, Emu and Yoko Minato. Tsukasa became a playable character in Injustice 2. * Despite that Alternate Riders were present in Decade, Tsukasa is actually the only one to have an alternate counterpart. In Kamen Rider Fighters, Tsukasa Kadoya's alternate self is a woman who wants to save her world from the other Riders. * Tsukasa has three english voice actors. JG Quintel only voiced him as a result of him voicing Hiromu from Go Busters.